


Speech Therapy

by oddmonster



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddmonster/pseuds/oddmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov, while rightfully proud of his Russian accent, still wishes it wouldn't get in the way of work. Scotty has the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speech Therapy

Chekov leaned back, bracing himself on his hands, mouth hanging open, eyes closed. Between his spread thighs, Scotty's head bobbed enthusiastically, his hands fixing Chekov's hips in place. Chekov gasped and, frowning a little, arched his back. He muttered something long and Slavic.

Scotty looked up and sat back, wiping a hand across his mouth. "Och no, lad. Remember? Bite your lip." He hooked one of Chekov's legs over his shoulder then the other and bit his own bottom lip for emphasis. "V..." he intoned.

Panting, Chekov looked down and nodded, then bit his lip. The noise he made wavered uncertainly somewhere between v and w, then Scotty grinned and returned eagerly to his ministrations with a soft contented groan.

A few seconds later, Chekov, teeth firmly embedded in lip, threw his head back and made a sound of pure gold.

\---

When Gamma shift began a few hours later, Chekov moved briskly across the bridge, smoothing his gold uniform shirt down as he waited for Lieutenant Xhli to relinquish the navigator's seat. There was a brief flurry of activity as Sulu arrived to replace Lieutenant Orvill, then both officers were seated at the conn.

Chekov punched in the login sequence:

_ENTER SECURITY CODE_ , the screen commanded.

With a brisk nod, Chekov said crisply, "Ensign aut'orization code nine five, **V** iktor **V** iktor two."

_Security granted. Welcome back, Ensign Chekov._

Sulu looked over sharply. "Dude," he said. "What happened?"

"I have been practicing," Chekov said simply. "With Commander Scott." A blush spread over his neck and cheeks.

"Practi-- aw, man," Sulu said. "No. Forget I asked. Just... don't say anything else about it."

"If you are very sure," Chekov answered. "I will say very little else."

Sulu looked at him.

"After all," Chekov continued, "very little needs saying."

"You're gonna do that all shift, aren't you?"

Chekov smothered a giggle. "Very possibly!"

Sulu looked at him a moment longer, then shook his head again and returned his attention to the controls.


End file.
